Secret Tryst
by lazypadawan
Summary: Anakin and Padmé share a bittersweet but passionate tryst.


Secret Tryst

The cloaked figure stood breneath an overhang, shelter from Coruscant's infamous downpours the urbanized planet generated. He could see approaching through the curtain of rain a pair of speeder headlights. As he vehicle drew nearer, he smiled, recognizing the make and model of the craft as well as the unique signature its pilot left in the Force.

The speeder pulled up next to the overhang, settling down on a platform of ferrocrete. The running lights were extinguished and the cloaked figure rushed toward the craft. The access hatch automatically yawned open and he leapt forward into the speeder's warm dry interior. The leap ended with him atop a surprised, but ecstatic young woman.

"Ani," she chuckled, "you sure know how to make an entrance."

Grinning he pulled back his hood. "Padmé," he said before meeting her lips with his. He kissed her hungrily, as though his very sustenance depended upon it. Instinctively he reached inside her cloak with his natural hand, running it down her side...only to find bare skin. He broke off the kiss, his eyes widening with shock and lust.

Knowingly, Padmé smiled up at him. She peeled back the folds of her cloak, revealing her nude body. The vision before him sent his pent-up desires into a frenzy. With a groan, he pounced upon her with the ferocity of a wild beast. There was only time to shrug off his cloak and ease his engorged sex out of the confines of his pants before plunging himself into her. Months of battle, fear, and death built up a reservoir of testosterone that was at last being released. Even though she was small and she had gasped at the quickness of their joining, he knew her body was strong and could not only accommodate him, but could match his fevered gyrations with her own ardor.

The speeder shook with their movements. They'd agreed to rendezvous in the vast and partially-abandoned industrial district. They had as much privacy there as they could afford on Coruscant.

He heard her moans and sighs, and felt her pleasure radiating through the Force, enjoying the intensity of his movements within her and the friction of her skin rubbing against his leather tabard. She gently bit into his shoulder and he realized he was dangerously close to climaxing. He quickly positioned her in a way he knew she would climax faster, then pounded himself into her. He felt her contractions just as white heat exploded within him. With a drawn-out groan, he emptied himself into her just as she reveled in her own fulfillment.

For several moments, they lay panting in each other's arms. She stroked back his hair, whispering, "I've missed you so much. It's almost like a dream to have you here with me."

"I've missed you too," Anakin said. "More than I could ever express."

They held each other, quietly catching up with everything that had happened while they were apart. It didn't take long for their tender caresses and endearing words to rekindle their desire.

Anakin sat up on the seat as he allowed Padmé to remove his tunic, then his pants. She straddled him across his lap. She ran a finger down from his collarbone to his chest. His heart beat wildly as she drew her finger lower to the trail of dark blond curls from his navel.

They took their time, savoring their foreplay. All of their worries and cares, the harsh realities of the world vanished in her arms. He never felt more at home, more wanted, than when he was with her. This is where he truly belonged. He gently suckled one breast as he massaged the other with his left hand.

She moved her hands all over his chest, his hardened torso, and shoulders. Then she bent down to move her tongue around his nipple, arousing gasps of pleasure.

Once more they became one. He held onto her, watching her intently as she rocked back and forth on his lap.

He recognized by her quickening breaths that she was nearing her climax. "Open your eyes," he whispered. He gently framed her face with his hands. "Look at me, please."

She opened her lust-hazed eyes and gazed into his. "Keep watching," he said, moving them both toward fulfillment. They came at the same time, then she climaxed a second and a third time.

Later, they lay holding each other, tired and content. A haze of perspiration fogged up the speeder's window and the air smelled of their passion. "I have to go back soon," Padmé said sadly.

"I know, my love. I'll be missed at the Temple."

She helped him dress again, then they kissed deeply one last time before Anakin lowered the hood of his cloak and went back out into the night. He stood and watched sadly as his wife's speeder pulled away and disappeared into the rain.


End file.
